


Just Like the Cool Kids

by AliLamba



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliLamba/pseuds/AliLamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has some new underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb little thing that’s been rattling around in my head for all of…an hour.

 

***

Clarke frowned at the collection in front of her.

“Sorry, Clarke. Good thing vanity’s not a thing for you, right?”

The back of Clarke’s throat burned with liquid embarrassment. Not meeting Fox’s gaze, Clarke’s lips tightened as she tried to remain pragmatic. Fox was right, vanity was not the issue here. It just wasn’t. But that didn’t mean that when a grown woman was confronted with a pile of underwear and forced to choose one for herself, she didn’t reflexively think of herself and her naked body. Call it a girl thing. No, call it a post-pubescent human thing.

She pushed aside a pair of granny panties, whose shot elastic and conveniently-placed holes meant it would be better used as a sieve than something to cover your intimate parts. Beneath it were the stained, the shredded, and the boy’s flowy boxers…nothing which immediately screamed “I am here for you.”

Clarke shifted her hips and again considered going commando until a panty-filled parachute dropped from space. It had been going on three days though – three days of running up hills and trudging through streams – all with fabric as soft and sweet as sandpaper scraping across her labia majora.

Nope! No, it was time for a new pair.

“What happened to your old pair, anyway?”

Clarke’s gaze snapped up to Fox’s unassuming eyes. As the keeper of the clothing inventory, the girl had probably heard some inventive stories. Clarke tried a few out in her head. _Well I was drying my pants in the fire –_ No. _Well I had to pee and fend off a bear at the same time –_ Yeah right. _I needed a slingshot to shoot down a bird._

“Just – lady stuff,” she answered. Fox’s eyebrows arched, and her mouth formed an _O_ in sympathetic understanding.

Clarke sighed heavily and again considered the pile of weak fabric. At home it had seemed so much easier. You just gave your size and someone delivered you your six yearly pairs, and that was it. Now…now, this was as yet just another earth inconvenience they’d had to figure out for themselves.

Her fingers snagged on a piece of elastic that actually held its shape, and when she pulled her fingers away, her lips pressed into a soft, resigned frown.

“Oh, those would probably fit you!” Fox enthused. “Roma tried them on the other week but said they were too big.”

Clarke winced internally, trying to ignore the insinuation that the junk in her trunk was noticeably junkier than anyone else’s. “Thanks Fox,” she said instead, tugging the pair into one fist, and shoving the fist into her jacket pocket. “These’ll be fine. Let me know if you spot anything else I could use though.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Fox smiled, giving a small two-fingered salute before turning back to her laundry.

***

Clarke grimaced again and shuffled her hips back and forth. She was trying her hardest to concentrate on the vista – really she was – but this new underwear was driving her _crazy._

“You okay?”

Clarke’s mouth closed immediately as she stopped breathing.

“What? Sorry?”

Her wide eyes looked at Bellamy over the map he’d been deciphering a minute ago. He glanced at her pants and then gestured with one half of the map. “You’ve been squirming all day.”

She could tell he was a little uncomfortable mentioning it. The unfortunate thing was that now the question was out there, as a topic to be addressed and commented on at his leisure. “It’s nothing,” she blurted, trying desperately to keep her hips still.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows skeptically and then looked back at the map. “If you say so…”

She swallowed. The itch of fabric beneath her pants called out to her once again. Once again she thought of the phrase _butt floss_ and found it horrifically accurate. Why hadn’t anyone warned her what wearing a thong was like? Why hadn’t her mother sat her down as a child and said _Clarke, one day when you become a woman, you will become aware of thongs. One dickwad genius developed a device which, while erasing the strange lines across your butt sometimes seen through your pants, also ensured forever that women will be picking tiny strings of fabric from between their buttcheeks._

“Okay Clarke what is going on.”

“It’s nothing!” Clarke threw up her hands, unaware that they’d traveled to the back pockets of her faded black jeans.

“Is this where you tell me you have chlamydia or something?”

“What?” she spluttered, before she could stop herself. “No!”

The look on his face – one of confusion and undisguised impatience – made her sigh. Their relationship was sort of built on open honesty, and they hadn’t kept anything from each other since…well, it was hard to explain. Lying to him about this just didn’t seem right, and Clarke sighed in defeat. It was his fault anyway. Her previous pair had gone missing somewhere between that cave they’d found a few weeks ago, the bunker, and the secluded thatch of trees behind the waterfall.

“It’s new underwear. I’m not sure I’m wearing it right.”

She’s not sure what reaction she expected from him. Maybe laughter. Some snide comment and then a return to the task at hand. But his silence stretched on, and when she looked up, she was sure she could see his neck turning red above his collar. His bug-eyed silence infected her then; she found her tongue glued to the roof of her mouth in surprise.

“Oh,” he struggled to say. “Well, I’m sure – I mean, you’re probably – look, I mean – “ He closed his eyes, and seemed to try to pull himself together. “If you want me to check, I mean, I’ve seen lots of ladies’ underwear…” It was a pathetic attempt at swagger, and something she hadn’t seen from him in a long time. Maybe not since before Roma had been trying on this underwear. A smile came unbidden to the corners of her lips.

“It’s just an inconvenience is all. I’m sure women have worn tiny thongs for generations without complaint.”

His jaw slackened just a little at the hinges, and pride swelled in Clarke’s chest.

“Well, maybe not while mountain climbing…” she added, as an afterthought not entirely just for herself. She leaned over Bellamy’s arm and examined the map. “It’s this way,” she concluded quickly, pointing north, and taking a few steps in the right direction. A grin twitched across her face when she realized Bellamy wasn’t immediately following.

“Bellamy,” she sang, turning her head to see him still frozen with the map unfolded in front of him. “We don’t have all day…”

Bellamy jumped just a little, his gaze darting immediately to her derriere. Her grin spread freely then, and Clarke tried not to laugh at his expense. “Right,” he said, folding the map in such a haphazard way Clarke knew it would be irrevocably creased all over. “I’ll uh, I’ll just let you lead then, yeah?”

She nearly – oh she so nearly rolled her eyes. But it would have been too cruel. Instead she turned and found a path for her feet to follow, so they could continue their two-man journey toward the little blip on the map they’d been tracking. Her mind swum again with the invented sound of her mother’s voice. _Now Clarke, it’s really going to feel like an inconvenience. But trust me. Your ass is going to look fabulous. And maybe they’re a little impractical, but believe me…they are totally worth it._


End file.
